1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measurement device and a measurement method for measuring the position and the orientation of an object by irradiating the object with light and measuring the reflected light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, pattern projection methods which measure a surface profile by irradiating a measurement object with pattern light have been known. Various proposals have been made regarding methods for calculating the surface profile and methods for controlling the pattern light.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-292385 discusses a configuration for adaptive control of the combination and number of pattern lights irradiated by a spatial light modulation element based on a feature amount of a captured image or changes in the feature amount by irradiating a measurement object with pattern light.
In the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-292385, it is necessary to use a plurality of slit lights.
Further, to execute position and orientation measurement of a measurement object, it is desirable to acquire information that matches the actual environment, such as the illumination environment, in just a few imaging operations. Consequently, it is desirable that a measurement object image feature and distance image are simultaneously acquired.